


The Collection

by caelumfleuret



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelumfleuret/pseuds/caelumfleuret
Summary: A series of one-shots that are nothing but smut. Rated M, obvi.





	1. Good Morning

He was awake and that irked him.

He didn't know what time it was, hell, he didn't even care, he just wanted to go back to sleep. The curtains of his bedroom were wide open, letting in what he was assuming was the morning sunlight. It was brighter than he was used to, since he normally woke up around noon, and that only meant one thing.

It was the early morning and he was awake. Why was he awake?

Rolling over onto his back, his left arm reached out and met nothing but air before falling onto the mattress. His naked chest was warm in the sunlight and he scrunched his face in pain as he daringly opened his eyes. Letting his head fall sideways onto his pillow in the direction of the empty side of the bed, and in the direction of the sunlight, he winced as his assumption was correct.

She was up, and she was the reason why the curtains were open.

Cursing his early bird of a girlfriend, he resisted the urge to whine like a child as he rolled back over onto his side in an effort to get off of the bed. Once that hurdle was crossed, he begrudgingly pushed his naked ass off of the mattress and stumbled his way around the bed so he could forcefully close the semi-sheer black curtains. The face he made as he did so and the triumphant sound he made in his throat made him feel better, but now he was up and his bladder was screaming at him.

Fixing that issue, and walking naked from his bathroom to his bedroom, Noctis studied the strewn sheets that were halfway on the bed and halfway on the floor.

She hadn't made the bed around him, something she had done before several times since he normally slept like the dead. That means she had only recently gotten up. The sound of music being turned on in what he guessed was their kitchen only spurred that theory.

Opening their bedroom door, he snuck down the hallway of their apartment, passing her office and his gaming room.

They rented a three bedroom apartment in downtown Insomnia. It was expensive, but between her job as a nurse and his as a model, it was easily paid for.

He had been on location for a job in Altissia when he had met her, and it had taken one shared glance to know that she was the one.

He was at a bar called Maagho's that night, enjoying and celebrating his latest victory on making the cover of Insomnia's biggest magazine. His best friend from high school and manager, Prompto, was there with him and they were already two drinks into the night when he saw her.

She was on the other side of the bar, nose deep in a medical book. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail, and her blue eyes were deeply focused on whatever it was she was reading. He saw she was drinking what looked like a bourbon, which surprised and intrigued him, and it was almost empty. Not sparing a second, he had grabbed the bartender and ordered her another. When it reached her and she looked up to meet the gaze of the generous person to refill her glass, their eyes met and he was drawn in.

He spent the rest of the night talking to her, not even drinking anything else because she was better than any alcohol he could ever drink. Prompto thankfully left them alone that night, and four years later here they were. Living together and in love.

And also dancing in the middle of their kitchen. Naked.

Noctis had yet to move from the hallway, but he had peered around the corner to find his girlfriend, his Luna, in the kitchen cooking, and dancing to whatever music that was playing on her phone which laid on the counter. Her hair cascaded down her neck and back, barely touching the bottom of her shoulder blades, but it brought his attention down to the dimples at the base of her spine. He couldn't see the rest of her from his vantage point, but he had it memorized.

Her back was to him as she danced and hummed along to the tune, and the living room and kitchen bar was the only thing in his way.

They weren't going to be for much longer.

Silently, he strolled through their living room, right behind their couch, and tiptoed around the corner of their bar counter so he could ease his way behind her. Her phone was nearing the end of the song, and he knew because the decrescendo was starting.

Lifting his hands from his sides, Noctis ghosted his hands over her naked hips and added slight pressure once he was sure she knew that he was there. He squeezed her hips as his lips descended onto her shoulder and she hummed in response.

"Someone's finally awake," she quipped as she pressed back against his warm form.

She was in the process of scrambling some bird beast eggs, and while he was hungry, he wasn't hungry for food.

"Someone left the curtains open," he replied, nipping at the soft skin of her shoulder.

"I wanted you up for breakfast."

"Oh, I'm up all right."

Noctis pulled her hips closer to him, and the curve of her ass rubbed against his hardening dick. The mild pleasure that rumbled in his belly caused him to bite at her shoulder a little harder than he normally would have, but the gasp that left her lips made him want to do it again.

"But what about breakfast?" Luna asked as she turned her head to give him a pout.

The sight of the bottom lip sticking out did something to him, and he zeroed in and kissed her. His hands were starting to roam, one moving towards the bottom of her stomach so he could keep her hips right against his while the other made its way upwards to her chest.

Their kiss lasted only a few seconds, but when he pulled away, he saw the foggy look in her eyes and knew he almost had her.

"I still wanna eat, but I had something else in mind."

"Noctis…" she breathed.

Pushing her ass against his erection, she reveled in the pleasured expression on his face and the moan that escaped his lips. She barely had any time to turn off the stove before he turned her around and moved her to the side, not wanting to her to burn herself as he pressed her back against the cabinets and counter.

With one hand on her hip and the other snaking around the back of her neck, Noctis pressed himself against her as much as he could as he dived in for another kiss. She moaned against his lips, and welcomed the leg that pushed hers apart so his thigh could rest against her pelvis.

Lifting her own hands to rest against his chest, she felt the hard pectoral muscles underneath warm skin. His lips moved skillfully over hers as they turned one kiss into many. She could feel his right hand kneading her ass, and she lifted her left leg to wrap it around his right. It seemed like the right choice because he took advantage, quickly letting his hand move down her skin to take hold of her thigh, holding it tightly against him.

She hesitantly moved her hands up until they were in his hair, and she took her opportunity to pull at the strands, forcing his face to separate from hers. Breathing deeply and feeling the hot hair between them, she rubbed her thumbs against his cheekbones and stared into his eyes.

No words were exchanged, just looks of love and lust. His blue eyes were hooded, and they flickered down to stare at her thoroughly kissed lips. She watched as they looked lower, taking in the sight of her heaving breasts that raised with each breath she took, the nipples hard and taught.

Swallowing thickly, Luna waited until his eyes met hers again. "I thought you said you were hungry," she whispered.

His eyes widened a fraction before narrowing, and the sexy smirk she had fallen in love with graced his own plump lips. "You're right," he muttered. "I did say that."

Lifting her like she weighed nothing after making sure there wasn't anything on the counter, he set her down and snickered as she yelped due to the cold surface. She slapped his chest in reply, but soon was holding onto his head as it descended onto her chest.

His lips met the skin of her breast, and she bit her reddened lip at the feel. He mouthed his way to her left nipple with open kisses, and soon took the slightly brown nub into his mouth, earning a sigh from his beloved. Using his teeth, he barely tugged before soothing the minuscule pain with a lick of his tongue. Moving to her other breast, he did the same to it, all while opening her thighs and maneuvering his hands under her ass so he could bring her straight to the edge of the counter.

His cock was pressed right up against her increasingly wet folds, and the warmth and wetness made him groan loudly. He grinded against her, letting the pleasure tease him mercilessly and enjoying the rocks of her hips against his.

Noct gave one last kiss to her chest, right over her heart, before he kissed his way down her stomach, and flicking his tongue at her outie belly button. She giggled at the ticklish feeling and he did it again so he could hear her sweet laugh.

Neither of them were paying attention to the music that played in the background, or at the overly done and rapidly cooling eggs that were still on the stove. The appliance was off thankfully so neither of them had to care.

Switching up between kisses, licks, and nips, he made his way to the top of her mound, and nuzzled the small coarse hairs there with his nose.

She hadn't been able to shave due to a recently harsh schedule at the hospital, but he didn't mind. He kind of liked it, not that it mattered anyways. It was her body. He'd love anything she did or didn't do to it.

Looking up at her from under his lashes and messy hair that laid over his forehead, Noct gave her an affectionate smile that she returned. He kissed the inner skin of her thigh, muttering a quick, "I love you," before he took a long lick from her slit all the way to her clit.

Luna didn't have time to say it back, because as soon as his tongue touched her, her head was thrown back with her eyes closed and her right hand grasping at his dark hair. She tugged, spurring him on, and she had to use her left hand to steady her against the counter as he took her clit between his lips and sucked.

He was kneeling on the floor and the tiles were starting to dig into his knees, but that was nothing compared to the throb in his cock as he tasted her. Her clit was throbbing in his mouth as he sucked, and he could feel her legs trembling against his head as she loaned his named.

Damn, he loved it when she did that.

Releasing his left arm underneath her so he could lift her leg over his shoulder, he let his fingers and hand roam over her lower stomach until his thumb could take his mouth's place at the center of her nerves. He began a tight circular motion against her and her hips bucked slightly. Taking it as a good sign, he flicked his tongue against the outside of her vagina before licking his way inside.

Three minutes of his thumb on her nub and his tongue in her wetness and she was bucking against his mouth uncontrollably, her upper body spasming against the cabinetry behind her. He didn't let up, and continued until she came a second time, only a minute after the first.

She was gasping for breath, her head rolling along her shoulders until they slumped forward, her body trembling as she was brought down from her high. He kissed her center through it, lovingly treating the flesh that would one day bear his children before he stood, his erection throbbing and drawing her eyes straight to it.

He was so close to the counter that his genitals were barely touching her, with the head of his cock rest against her clit. He was almost tall enough for him to fuck her as she sat on the counter, but he had a better idea-one that would help him turn two orgasms into more.

"Get off the counter and turn around," he demanded in a rough voice.

Luna's eyes widened ever so slightly at his tone, and she felt her clit throb again. Without saying a word, and with his help, she slid off of the counter onto shaky feet, and turned around, now in the same position they had first found themselves in.

His right hand caressed her ass and then her hip, moving until it was against her pelvis. His left was reaching for his erection.

Taking his sweet time, Noct continued to tease himself, letting the head of his dick rub along her butt cheeks as he widened his stance, precum shining on the places he touched.

He would've gotten a condom, but she had recently gotten her birth control shot so he knew they were good and safe. Kids were something he wanted, but that was still further into the future.

Luna was right here, right now, leaning forward against the counter as he held her in place. Her legs were spread just past shoulder width apart, and he let the head of him brush past her slit. The sound of her whimper egged him on, and he leaned against her, her back to his front. Kissing her shoulder again right above a mark he had made earlier, Noct pushed his erection into her.

This angle was always just a little hard when entering her, especially when he had to lower himself a little bit, but once he was inside, he had full control over her clit thanks to his hand and her g-spot thanks to his dick. After two pushes, he was fully engulfed in heat, and the wetness of her had his eyes practically crossing.

"Fuuck."

Luna replied with a moan of her own.

It didn't matter that they had done this last night, or that they had a healthy sex life. Each time they joined together it was an experience, an awakening. They couldn't get enough of each other, and it seemed like their bodies were tailor made for them. She was perfect. She was his.

He enjoyed the feeling of nearly all of his cock inside of her, and after a few seconds, he let his first two fingers rub down to her clit. The circular motion was repeated from earlier, occasionally going from a soft touch, to the nearly bruising one that she enjoyed so much. He could see and feel her body trembling, attempting to move against his hand, and as he began to feel the tightness of her get even tighter, he began to thrust.

His hips were slow but thrusting into her harder with each pass, while his hand was starting to move more quickly. His left hand kept her steady against the counter, and when he felt her third orgasm ripping through her, he had to stop thrusting so her muscles wouldn't force him out.

"Noctis," she pleaded as she grabbed onto his hand at her pelvis. "Please…"

He began to thrust again, only this time a little quicker, and the sound of their skin slapping together echoed in the room along with the music that was still playing. Not once stopping his hand, he was able to bring her to an orgasm two more times before she ripped his hand off of her, unable to take much more. It was probably a good thing, because after her fifth orgasm, he felt like he was bursting at the seams.

Letting his chin rest against her shoulder, Noctis bared his teeth as he quickened his motions inside of her. It took only a few thrusts before his erection was throbbing inside of her, expelling his cum.

She could feel him throbbing, feel his orgasm as it happened inside her, and she enjoyed every second of it. It was one of her favorite things about having sex with him. That and the intimacy of his being inside of her. She loved it all.

As soon as his orgasm was finished, his body sagged against her, his nose now burrowed into the crook of where her neck met her shoulders, and he could smell the light sheen of sweat that dusted her skin. Her hair tried to stick to the both of them, but he didn't care. He felt way too good to move.

"Noctis."

He made a sound in his throat in reply.

"The counter…"

Understanding what she was getting at, he leaned away from her slightly, freeing her body from the hardness of the counter before he slipped out of her. His dick was covered in her wetness, and once she was sure she could walk okay, she made her way to the bathroom so she could cleanse herself.

Noctis reached for a paper towel that was at the end of their kitchen counter and ripped off a few squares. He gently cleansed himself and threw the towel in the trash before grabbing another and wiping at the drop of semen that was on the floor.

His love came out of the bathroom a minute later, her entire body flushed. She had never looked more radiant. Giving her a smile, he took both of her hands in his once she was close enough and kissed her nose. "You still want breakfast?" He asked.

Luna nodded. "I think you owe it to me now."

Chuckling, Noctis kissed her forehead. "What do you say we go get dressed and go out to breakfast. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful."


	2. Happily Ever After

They had arrived in Altissia just one day ago.

Their trip was rather boring, and Noctis ended up getting a lot of teasing from the guys due to the fact he was getting married, but other than that it was very uneventful.

As soon as they had gotten to Galdin Quay they had jumped onto a long ship, gotten the Regalia on board, and off they sailed for a good hour.

It was just their group and the car, and the Captain of the ship was rather quiet the entire way. Noctis was glad for it, and ended up taking a nap at some point although Ignis had scolded him for it as he drifted off. He had been woken up by Prompto just before they had entered Altissia's grand gates; the blond going on and on about how he "can't miss this", and "wow, I can't believe you're getting married here!"

Noctis did think the place was beautiful, and that it'd make a good background for the wedding, but actually making it to Altissia with no problems set him on edge. The bit of anxiety he felt during the certain situation seemed to intensify, and Ignis noticed it rather easily while it only made Gladio tease him more.

He was getting married and he was only twenty.

The marriage was drafted as a means to an end to help unify Lucis and Niflheim after the empire took over Lucis, but it was a matter of who he was marrying that made Noctis nervous.

Her name was Aranea Highwind and she was a high commander in the military. He had zero clue who she was or what she was like. That didn't stop his friends from messing with him though.

The person he was most excited to see though was Luna.

She had to be at the wedding because she was the Oracle, but he had also asked her to be so he wouldn't be too uncomfortable.

After all these years of being friends, Noctis wished it was Luna he was marrying and not this Aranea girl. As a child he looked up to her and cherished her friendship after a hard time, and as an adult he still felt the same only the adult feelings went a little deeper.

Their notebook that they shared was filled with love letters over the years. At first they were timid, but as time went on they got deeper and more meaningful. Even his nightly dreams of her got more loving and heated, although it wasn't until two years ago that he had given in and understood the lust behind them.

Noctis loved her. He just wasn't marrying her.

Sighing for the ninth time in ten minutes, Noctis refused to meet Gladio's questioning glance as they rode the gondola to their hotel, having just spent the last few hours getting fitted for their 'costumes'.

Luna hadn't been there, and he hadn't seen her since she had gotten into Altissia. He could only hope that he'd see her before the wedding in a few days.

You're probably fretting over nothing, idiot.

Frowning, Noctis watched as Prompto took pictures of anything and everything, but it was Ignis who ultimately won his full attention when he tapped on his shoulder. "What is it?" He asked.

Ignis, who had been behind him on their gondola, motioned to his phone that was in his hand. "I have received word that Lady Lunafreya is at our hotel."

"Woah!" Prompto shouted excitedly as he turned around in his chair. "Really? I finally get to meet her?"

"You'll probably have to wait in line. We all know who's going first," Gladio stated with a smirk as he sat on the side of the gondola.

All eyes on Noctis, the Prince rolled his eyes. "Can everyone please stop? I'm getting real tired of the bullshit," he said it to everyone but his eyes stared straight at Gladio.

The older man laughed, and their gondola soon came to a stop.

All four of them got out and walked the thirty feet to their hotel. The concierge greeted them as they came inside, and one of them walked out from behind the counter to approach Noctis.

"Your majesty," the man greeted as he bowed. "I was told to present this hotel key card to you. You have a guest waiting in room 8." He handed Noctis the keycard, bowed once more, and then went back to his work space.

Turning over the card in his hand, Noctis saw the sticky on the back that had a heart drawn on it and Noctis couldn't help but smile.

"Is it Lady Lunafreya?" Ignis guessed.

"Yeah," Noctis confirmed. "I'll see you guys later tonight. I'll text you if anything changes."

Prompto was about to argue as he walked off but Gladio put a hand on his chest, stopping the blond.

"Leave him alone. He doesn't have much more time with her."

"But-"

"Prompto," Ignis warned. "Just let him be. He deserves this."

Butterflies erupted in his stomach as he inched closer and closer to room 8. His hand felt like it was sweating as he held onto the card, and the smile that was on his face felt foreign.

It had been a few months since he had last seen her. She had been visiting Insomnia on a mission as Oracle, and it was right before his wedding was announced. That night had been magical. Every night he got to spend with her after he turned eighteen was magical.

Finding the room as soon as he turned the corner, Noctis ran the keycard through and his stomach did a flip when the light turned green. He opened the door and quietly shut it behind him.

The room was more like a mini-apartment, and she wasn't in the living room. Pursing his lips, he walked to the hallway that was on the right hand side and found an open door with a soft humming sound coming from it.

"Noctis?"

A playful frown graced his features as he turned into the room, his arms crossed as he leaned against the doorway. "That's not fair. I wanted to surprise you."

Luna moved off of the chair she had been sitting in by the window and made her way over to him.

Her hair was down and fell around her shoulders in gorgeous waves while the smile on her face at seeing him actually here before her was bright. She was wearing an off white sundress that fell to her knees, and he felt that she had never looked more beautiful. She was constantly taking his breath away.

Luna lifted her hands to his face as soon as she was close enough and brought his face down to meet hers. Their lips met in a sweet, but yearning kiss, and his arms wrapped around her and held her to him as close as possible.

Turning one kiss into two, Noctis raised his lips so he could press a kiss to her nose and then her forehead. She sighed happily as her hands drifted down to his chest, and any nerves that had bubbled up in either of them faded away as they held onto each other.

"I've missed you so much," whispered Luna.

Resting his forehead against hers, he gazed into her eyes and held back the urge to kiss her again. "I've missed you too."

"How are you feeling?"

Knowing she was talking about his feelings for the wedding, his smile began to turn into a solemn frown. "I wish it was you I was marrying."

"Oh, Noctis."

During one of their several entries in their notebook after his wedding was announced, Noctis admitted that he wished he was marrying her instead of Aranea. The day she had read the words, "I wish I was marrying you", was the day her heart broke.

She had cried herself to sleep that night, but in the note she left Noctis she had merely wrote that she wished him luck in his marriage and that it wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

Luna knew she was only holding herself back because he was betrothed. If he wasn't, she was sure they would've been on their way to making his wish come true. It was her wish as well, which was why ever since his marriage was announced over a year ago she hadn't been able to truly stop their occasional visits, or the acts of love that transpired after.

Taking a moment to relish in his touch, Luna searched Noctis' blue eyes and felt a warmth overtake her at the love she found. He was hurting just as much as she was, only for the first time since they had been together, he was the more confident one.

She moved her hand back up to his cheek, and he leaned into it immediately. "I wish I was marrying you too," she whispered as she leaned her head back a few inches. "I wish for that more than anything."

His expression seemed to turn depressed, and before she knew it she was fully in his arms, with her face resting against his shoulder.

Noctis whispered, "I knew it," into her hair and the two shared a short, but sad laugh.

Their embrace lasted a few moments longer before he drew back and found her lips in his again. This time the kiss wasn't chaste at all, they took their time, turning each small touch into one long expression of love.

It was Luna who started moving them backwards away from the doorway. She knew right behind them, just a few feet away, was the King sized bed, and she had fully intended to use it for however long she was able to still have him.

Noctis seemed to know where she was headed and broke away from their kiss a moment so he could take off his fatigue jacket once the back of her knees hit the bed. He threw it on the floor, not really caring where it landed, and returned his hands to her, letting the fingers of his right hand caress her cheek before moving some strands of hair behind her ear.

Her own hands weaseled their way under his shirt and slowly moved upwards, enjoying the feel of him while also taking his shirt off. As soon as it was over his head, she pressed herself against him, feeling more at home in his arms than she had in a long time.

Noctis could feel that his hair was slightly messed up after she took his shirt off, but he didn't mind. It was about to get messed up even more. Luna liked to pull hair in the heat of the moment.

One hand sliding down to her ass and lightly squeezing the covered flesh, he kissed his way down her temple until he met her lips again. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it, earning a pleasured sigh when he let it go. Pulling her fully against him using the hand that was on her ass so there wasn't any space between them, he used his other hand to tug at the hem of her dress near her breast.

"Why am I the only one getting naked here?" He rumbled, his voice down almost a full octave from normal. It sent shivers up and down her spine.

Luna lightly raked her nails down his naked chest, making sure to tug on his pants and then rub down his crotch before she let go of him. Reaching the end of her dress, she slowly worked it up her body, revealing herself inch by inch and driving him crazy. By the time she reached her chest, he practically ripped it off of her, making sure he didn't hurt her in the process. She was only in her panties now, and he couldn't help but stare at her chest as her nipples hardened.

Eyes ablaze, he picked her up by her thighs and set her down on the mattress, neither of them bothering to move the sheets or to even turn so they weren't sideways on the bed. As he leaned forward, she leaned back, and when her back met the plush sheets, he found her mouth again in a kiss.

Spreading her legs, he set himself in between them, his ankles dangling off the bed as he fully aligned himself to her. His hips pressed down against her center, and through the fabric of his pants and her underwear, he could feel the heat of her and it made him moan into the kiss. She moaned in reply to the pressure, and he started languidly thrusting against her.

Her nails raked down his back, causing goosebumps to raise on his skin. He bit her collarbone in reply and soothed it with a kiss.

They teased each other in this way for a good few minutes until Noct could feel her wetness through her underwear with each pass against her.

It was driving him insane.

Kissing the underside of her chin, he raised himself up on his knees and started to undo his pants. It was a little difficult with his erection, and as he was unzipping his pants and pulling them down his hips, he caught sight of her right hand trailing down her body in a ghostly touch before entering her soaked panties. Biting his lip at the sight, Noct got off of the bed, pushed his pants and underwear completely off of him, and saw she was actively rubbing her clit as she stared at his cock.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He whimpered as he crawled back up the bed. She merely smiled in reply, and didn't stop her motions.

He nuzzled her mound and hand with his nose and soon grabbed her underwear in his teeth. The fabric felt weird in his mouth, but the way she looked as she watched him and the smell of her was more important. It was slow, and a little bit problematic when they got stuck on her knees for a second, but he had them off of her in under two minutes, and soon there was nothing stopping him from watching her touch herself. It was a sight to behold, and his erection throbbed with each pass of her hand.

Noctis maneuvered himself so he was sitting on his knees, and he gripped his cock in his right hand. Her hand stopped moving as she greedily took in the sight of his hand pumping the throbbing flesh, and it was Luna's turn to whimper as she spread her legs and presented herself to him.

"Touché. Noctis… please. Join with me."

He couldn't deny her. Teasing time was over, and his erection was thankful.

Hovering over her, he laid down until he was almost completely on top of her, and their naked skin and naked genitals touching made them whine. Kissing her lips, he took himself in hand and lined up. He rubbed his head against her slit and entered her in one smooth motion, and everything faded away until it was just them in their own little world.

Her hands laid over his shoulder blades, keeping him against her as he began a leisure rhythm that made this time feel more like they were making love than simply fucking.

They had fucked before, and it was truly an enjoyable experience, but this act of love and tenderness, it was perfect for right now considering everything that was about to happen.

Luna moaned his name as she let one hand slide down to his ass, her hips eagerly moving against his. Her other hand raised to his hair, and grasped the strands, giving a tug.

He was kissing her shoulder, her throat, anywhere he could reach as he made love to her. His own hands were making sure he wouldn't crush her, but she didn't seem to care about that as she willed him closer. They almost felt like they were one.

Their orgasms were building at a crawling pace, her body trembling with each stroke of his cock. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes from rolling back into his head as the pleasure began to grow.

Moaning his name again, Luna grabbed his face with both of her hands, forcing him to look at her as they panted. It was becoming too much, and she wanted to watch him as they snapped.

Her legs started to shake and her vagina began to squeeze him with increasing pressure. Breathing was getting harder, and Luna could tell her body was going to spasm when she came. Noctis loved it when she spasmed.

Biting her lip as her orgasm began to crest, her wetness became impossibility tight when she finally came, and after all the teasing and momentum, Noctis came too. His own body was shivering as his hips bucked of their own accord, and hers was twitching. Her hands were immediately on his ass, silently begging and forcing him to stay inside her as her trembling legs wrapped around them.

She could feel his cock throbbing inside of her as he continued to empty into her. It had been so long since they had last been able to be together, it wasn't surprising that he was orgasming this much.

She didn't even know if she'd ever be able to be with him again.

Luna felt tears stinging her eyes as her climax finally faded, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Noctis noticed immediately and kissed it away. Another one fell, and he kissed that one too, but soon too many were falling and Noctis had tears in his eyes as well.

"Luna…" he whispered as he raised himself up on his arms so he could wipe away her tears.

She finally let him go after a few minutes, and he quickly grabbed something to clean themselves up with. He did himself first, and then gently cleaned her. She was too wrapped up in her emotions to do it herself and she was thankful that he knew that.

Once they were all clean, he picked her up as best he could and moved her so they could get under the covers. They cuddled each other as close as they could possibly get once under, and Luna continued to cry quietly against his chest. The fact that Noctis couldn't fix this, couldn't heal her broken heart, made him cry too.

After half an hour, they had fallen asleep, crying in each other's arms.

Two hours later, the both of them stirred at the sound of a knocking on the door. Noctis kissed Luna's forehead and crawled out of bed. He tossed his pants and shirt on and walked to the door. He saw through the peephole that it was Ignis. Something must've been wrong.

He opened the door, and narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

His retainer took in his appearance but didn't mention it. "The King has sent you a letter."

Taken aback, Noctis saw said letter in his hand, and hesitated in taking it when Ignis presented it to him. "What's it say?"

"Do you really want me to read it?" Ignis asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Sighing through his nose, the Prince gave him a tired look and took it from him. He nodded his head in thanks, and when Ignis stepped away, he shut the door.

"What is it?"

Noctis turned and saw Luna standing at the start of the hallway that led to the bedroom. She was dressed in a satin robe, and his heart tugged at the thought they wouldn't be able to have moments like this again.

Throwing that thought from his mind, he raised the letter for her to see as he went to sit on the couch in the middle of the room. "My father has apparently sent me a letter."

"What about?" Luna inquired as she sat beside him.

"I don't know," he muttered as he unfolded the paper.

It was very informal of him to write a letter and to not put it in an envelope. It must've been done in haste.

His eyes skimmed it quickly and a gasp left him.

Luna watched him in worry. "Noctis, what is it?"

"He…"

She took it from him when he seemed shocked still and read it through.

Son,

I know this letter may seem strange, but I wanted to reach you before the ceremony. If I had sent it through the mail it wouldn't have made it, so I had Cor personally deliver it.

Your marriage to Miss Highwind is a ruse. The wedding may take place, but it's only so Niflheim's army can take Insomnia.

There is nothing I or you can do to stop the empire at this time, what's done is done, but if any of us should have a happy ending it is you. I don't want you to be stuck in a loveless marriage. I want you to make your life yours.

Be with Lunafreya.

I know you think I'm an old man and don't notice things, but I will always notice when something or someone makes my son happy, and she has always made you happy.

I wish you both joy and longevity. Whatever happens, the throne is forever yours.

Your Father

New tears were shed as Luna reread the note. It almost seemed to good to be true.

"He wants us to-"

"He wants us to elope," Noctis finished as he stared at her, awestruck.

Blue met shining blue, and the both of them simply stared at each other as they attempted to comprehend what was happening and what was to come.

"Noctis…"

Grabbing her hands in his, he didn't waste any time. If he could have his happily ever after, he was going to take it, even if it meant they were gonna be fugitives of the Empire

"Luna, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened. "But… your father… Noctis, Insomnia is gonna fall."

"I know," he admitted as his gaze watched her, unwavering. "He and I had discussed it before I left, but he thought maybe there was a way to save it if Aranea and I got married. If he's writing this to us, Luna, that means there is nothing I can do but to take back my kingdom. I can't do this without you."

"I don't…"

"Luna… if you say no, I'll understand. We don't have to get married right now, or anytime near in the future. We can wait until I take back Insomnia, I just need you with me."

Luna stayed quiet, looking down at their joined hands as she thought it all over. Noctis didn't push her; hell, he was surprised he had enough bravado to do this.

"Yes."

His eyes widened a fraction and a smile tugged on his lips. "Yes?"

Looking up and into his eyes, Luna nodded while squeezing his hands. "Yes. And we'll take back Insomnia. It needs its Queen just as much as it needs its King."

His smile widened at that, and Noctis knew that as long as he had Luna by his side, whether it was as his friend or as his wife, Insomnia wouldn't truly fall. It was his throne, Lucis was his kingdom, and he was gonna take it back. They were gonna take it back.


	3. Disney World Shenanigans

"Noctis! We're here! I can't believe we're actually here!"

His wife's squeals of excitement brought a smile to his face as his hand held on tighter to the bus bar while the other was steady around her hips.

She was right in front of him, her chest to his chest as they were packed like sardines in the bus that had picked them up from their hotel. They stood in the aisle, being whipped around a bit as the bus driver sped around the corners like they were late for a very important date, but Noctis didn't care if someone he didn't know was practically touching his ass as the bus took them to their destination. He didn't even care if Luna was fully pressed against him as she attempted to stay out of other people's way, because if anything he actually enjoyed it.

Truthfully, nothing could ruin today, or this week, or even next week, because damn it, he was on his honeymoon in Disney World with the most perfect woman ever. Everything was perfect - life was perfect.

He watched with a smirk as Luna attempted to twist her neck to see the Magic Kingdom sign as they went under it, and he took the opportunity to kiss her temple. She glanced at him with a bright, open mouth smile, and his heart fluttered.

"Are you ready for our first day?" Noctis whispered into her ear while he moved his hand up her back. His fingers were stretched out, holding her to him, and the feel of her chest against his was glorious.

His new wife flashed her baby blues at him. "First day at the parks, you mean, because if you mean first day as husband and wife then you're about a week behind, dear."

"Everyday feels like a new day with you," he flirted back.

Rolling her eyes, Luna slapped his chest as best she could before resting her head over his heart. The announcer said through the speakers they were only a few minutes away from Magic Kingdom and would be there shortly, and after that they would have to get on either the monorail or a ferry boat.

Noctis rubbed her back with his thumb and met her gaze and they silently agreed on the monorail, knowing it'd get them to the park more quickly.

In a matter of minutes they were getting off the bus and walking up the steps to the monorail. They followed the cast members who pointed them in the direction they needed to be in order to get on, and once the monorail arrived, the newlyweds got on and found a seat.

The monorail, unlike the bus, was thankfully a little emptier so they were able to stretch out a bit. Luna sat against the window and was admiring the scenery as the elevated train began its trek to the park, while Noct sat beside her with his arm around her shoulders.

There were a few other people in the car with them, and one large family. It was a little noisy, but Noctis didn't care.

They had been married for eight days, but truly together for five years. Their hometown was New York City, and they had grown up together as neighbors. Luna was about two years older than he was, but that never bothered either of them. Both of their parents knew as they grew up that this was bound to happen, they were highschool sweethearts after all.

Looking at the ring on his left hand from its place on her shoulder, the feeling of elation and comfort was still light in his body, and Noct had to stop himself from kissing her when she turned to look at him in excitement when the castle came into view.

The announcer said in both English and Spanish that they were arriving in Magic Kingdom and Noct could feel Luna practically vibrating against him as the monorail slowed to a stop. As soon as the doors were open, she was grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together as they hopped off the train and onto the concrete of the station. A few cast members greeted them with a wave, and the newlyweds waved back as they passed.

It didn't take long for them to get to the bag check out, and after a few moments of waiting, Luna's bag was checked thoroughly and they were allowed inside.

Thanks to Noctis' friends and best men, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio, everything was set up for them. Their park passes, their Magic Kingdom fast passes, their hotel and honeymoon suite, etc. Everything was ready, and thanks to Ignis, Noct even had an itinerary on his phone that they could go by. The only thing they had to do was create new fast passes when they ran out or went to other parks. Their bracelets that they had were their tickets in, so it was just a matter of going on their phones and finding what they wanted.

"You already know what we need to do first," Luna hinted as they walked into the front gates.

Rolling his eyes playfully, Noctis squeezed her hand. "Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with."

"I want pictures too."

Luna felt him come to a stop and when she turned to look back at him, she saw him pouting. It was her turn to roll her eyes, and she let go of his hand which only made him pout harder. She giggled at the expression and put her hands on his hips, making sure to lean into him the way he liked. "If you let someone take our picture with our newlywed ears, I will let you get back at me for it."

Eyes narrowed and pout receding, Noctis ignored the hundreds of people around him as he gave in to her charm. "Get you back how?"

Luna's smirk sent shivers down his spine while also answering his question, and he had to resist the urge to turn their PDA into something a little more indecent. There were too many children around and this was too public, even though the idea of getting almost caught for being naughty in Disney World did seem appealing.

Giving a little huff, Noctis leaned down and gave her a lingering peck on the lips, and unwrapped her hands from around him so he could hold her hand again. "Fine, let's go find these stupid ears."

His wife's smile was worth the future embarrassment and more, and it took a good ten minutes of walking down Main Street for them to find a store that had them.

Luna paid for them and immediately stuck them on their heads, and soon was dragging him outside so a cast member who was already taking pictures of people could take one of them. The female cast member, once done with her last couple, gave them a smile and congratulated them on their nuptials before snapping their photo. She had Luna scan her bracelet on a device she carried so they could look it up later, and the happiness on his wife's face made it all worth it.

Once they were free again, it was Noctis' turn to tug on her hand towards Tomorrowland. They had a fastpass for Space Mountain at 11:30 am through 12:30 pm, and it was 11:45. They weaved in and out of human traffic, taking a moment here and there to "ooh" and "ahh" at all the cool stuff. By the time they got to the ride, it was ten minutes later.

"It's a good thing these things are good for an hour," Noctis said as they scanned their bracelets on the specific device for fast passes. "Otherwise our sleeping in and eating breakfast would've put us behind."

Luna was in front of him, walking through the maze that was the waiting line as she replied, "Even if we were almost late, I don't think you'd complain about the oversleeping part. You've been practically married to sleep before you were married to me."

Hearing a snicker from a guy they were passing who was in the regular wait line, Noctis ignored him and they continued on down the line.

Had it been the weekend, they probably would've had to wait longer even though they had fast passes. It was already a fifteen minute wait just to get to the other scanner that would allow them to get in line for the actual ride.

They were almost to the scanner, with Noctis and Luna barely sparing any space between them as they patiently waited, but it was Luna's butt casually rubbing against his crotch every other minute that truly grabbed his attention.

His hands were on the bars on either side of them and hers were in front of her. She was so close he could smell her shampoo, and her ass seemed to tease him on purpose. She had to be doing this on purpose.

Leaning down so his lips would touch her ear as he spoke, he whispered, "Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

She didn't even bother turning around, but he heard her giggle as her ass made another pass against his hardening crotch. Noct had to hold back the expression of torment that was dying to grace his features, and he attempted to walk normally as they moved up the line several feet, another group that wasn't in the fastpass line next to them being none the wiser.

He felt the group behind them move closer to him, and he used it as an excuse to get even closer to Luna. "You know," he breathed right into her ear. "You're really asking for some major pay back here."

Luna finally turned her head, and she winked at him. "I'm looking forward to it."

Noct didn't have time to reply or retaliate because they were moving again, and this time they scanned their bracelets, and were entering their respective lines for the ride cars.

Luna was right in front of him, and she grabbed their ears so they wouldn't be lost, much to Noctis' dismay, and stashed them in her purse. Once it was their turn, they both got in - Noct attempting to hide the slight bulge in his jeans, and Luna putting her purse on the ground of the car - and looked at one another. His wife was back to practically vibrating as she strapped herself in and started hitting her thighs, while he buckled himself in as well and spread his legs.

Riding a roller coaster ride with a good amount of his blood somewhere other than his brain was gonna be interesting.

Five minutes later, and feeling delightfully dizzy, Noctis and Luna were exiting Space Mountain and walking across the makeshift courtyard to get in line for the Buzz Lightyear ride.

This time as they waited in line, he made sure her ass couldn't tease him, but he did create a plan ofattack.

Every so often as they moved up the line he would rest his hand against her back or her arm, and allow his hand to run down any exposed skin. She was wearing a short sleeved, flowy shirt that was backless on her shoulders and ended right above her shorts, allowing a hint of the skin below her navel to show. Her shorts were a little longer and ended several inches above her knee, showing off her legs. She was gorgeous, and he was gonna make her come on this ride, damn it.

He saw her shiver a bit during the last pass of his hand against her back and knew it wasn't due to the weather. They were almost to the front of the line, about two people behind, and he used it to his advantage and rested his hand on her right hip. His thumb rubbed the skin underneath her shirt, and she sent him a look.

"What?" He laughed.

Luna didn't say anything, and he only laughed harder.

The cast member dictating who went where motioned for the couple in front of them, and soon it was their turn.

They got into their own individual ride car and locked the large bar into place, allowing them to use the laser guns that were on it. The conveyor belt moved the cars deeper into the ride's

entrance, and once they were in near complete darkness, Noctis striked.

His left hand was on the gun while his right reached over to touch her thigh. She didn't seem to notice as she eagerly tried to hit some of the marks on the first room of the laser game, and that made it even better.

Sliding his hand up her skin, he fingered the skin of her thigh underneath the frantic of her shorts for a few seconds before moving higher to the top of the clothing. His thumb tickled her belly button, and it was then that she seemed to finally notice him.

"Noctis, what're you -" she whispered just as his hand weaseled it's way into her shorts.

With how fit she was, and with how she was sitting in the car, it was easy to get underneath the stretchy jean fabric, and he used his middle finger to find her clit through her underwear. He heard her gasp, and he was thankful that even with all the glow in the dark targets, anyone in front of them, regardless of the fact they could make their car do a 360, wouldn't be able to see his fingers start to rub her slit up and down.

Luna had easily forgotten about the ride at that point, and Noctis could swear he could hear her heart beating frantically as she attempted to not start panting.

His fingers moved skillfully underneath her shorts, and he was glad she wasn't wearing her skin tight pair.

She was wet already, and he knew it was from the light touches he had done in the wait line, and probably from teasing him earlier. The heel of his hand began rubbing against her clit while his fingers attempted to get underneath her panties.

In an attempt to ground herself against his ministrations and the twirling of the ride, she had her right hand gripping the toy laser gun while her left flew to grip his jeans. Her legs opened a few inches, giving him more room, and Noctis looked forward and attempted to see how much more of the ride they had. It was still dark a few feet ahead of them. He had time.

Putting more pressure on her clit and entering her with tiny thrusts of his fingers, albeit awkwardly, he felt her start to buck against him. She was primed, and the fact they were in the middle of fucking Disney World on a ride in front of other people was getting her off. Noct barely even had to do anything, and it made his cock throb at the knowledge. He knew she was kinky, but this was another step they hadn't ventured before.

Luna was biting the shit out of her lip. Her eyes were closed, and she tried to move her hand up towards his crotch, but failed due to the fact her center was throbbing at the beginnings of a climax. It was perfect timing, really, because light was starting to filter into the room as their car moved forward, never stopping for one second.

Her vagina started to convulse around his fingers while her clit throbbed against his palm. Knowing she was only a few rubs away from fully coming, Noctis got a terribly awful idea and quickly took his hand out of her shorts.

Luna squeaked loudly at the feeling of his hand retreating. She squeezed her legs together, willing the orgasm to come forth, and gripped his jeans even tighter as she failed to make herself come.

"You are…" she began in a strained voice as the car started making its way to the front of the ride, having done a complete circle. "...A horrible husband."

Laughing, Noctis opened the bar of the car as soon as he was able and helped her onto the conveyor belt. She was shaky, and a cast member looked worried, but he waved the man off and they walked outside into Tomorrowland.

They walked to the closest bench that was devoid of people, and sat down. Luna was shooting him the nastiest look, but he knew she wasn't actually mad. She wanted payback, and that was just one small little part of it.

"So I'm guessing that was my payback," she deduced in a playful frown.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Noctis leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Nope."

Luna leaned away from him, and he simply kissed her shoulder. "What do you mean 'nope'?"

"Let's just say there's more to it."

Raising an eyebrow, Luna eyed him cautiously. "More how?"

"You'll enjoy it."

"That's not an answer."

"It is an answer."

"Is not."

Noctis chuckled. "Come on, we have Splash Mountain to get to and it's on the opposite side of the park."

"Are you gonna try anything on that ride too?"

"You'll see. Also you know you'll enjoy it, stop playing."

Six rides, two orgasms on Luna's end, a late lunch break, and several hours later, it was nearly 8:00pm and the park was gonna close soon.

In order to beat the human traffic, they went ahead and decided to board the monorail to take them back to the buses. Noctis kept his hands to himself other than holding her hand which lay in his lap, and he knew he could see Luna plotting something as the monorail took them on their mini journey.

He hadn't done anything on Splash Mountain earlier, just to throw her off, but he did finish her off on the Jungle Cruise in Adventureland. He also made her come standing in line for the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train. That was a tricky one, but considering the one hundred fifty minute wait, by the time they got into the ride, she came with barely even a touch to her clit after all the teasing he'd put her through.

The fact that after five years of being together, and four of being sexually active, he was still learning things about her and what she liked amazed him. A part of him already kind of knew she was an exhibitionist given how they'd have sex up against their window at night in Manhattan. They had never really gone far enough to blatantly do it for the purpose of getting caught in broad daylight, so this was new.

After two years of having sex with each other, and getting as comfortable as possible with one another after they moved in together, they had started being adventurous.

At first they had started with some fantasies; mostly the generic ones like nurse/patient, teacher/student, and some light dom/sub.

During the interesting attempt for said dom/sub, they had found out three things: 1. Luna liked being dominated. 2. Noctis liked dominating. 3. Luna did not like pain. While they enjoyed the experience and found out what they did and didn't like about it, they knew the overall lifestyle wasn't for them, but the occasional venture into it would be fun.

They'd also started getting a little frisky in a few "public" places, mostly when they were devoid of people. They had done a little at an empty movie theater, they had fooled around in a library. One time they had even done it on their apartment balcony, but only because it was 3am.

Toys were used every now then, and a little bondage on occasion, but they had never been in such a public place before. Noctis was enjoying this way too much, and he knew Luna was too.

The voice on the monorail announced their arrival to the bus station, and once the monorail came to a complete stop and opened their doors, Luna and Noctis were exiting. They walked towards the bus station, quickly found their particular bus, and were able to get on with ease and without much waiting.

By the time they made it back to their hotel, they were both yearning for each other.

Luna had been built up so much today, and even though she had come twice, it paled in comparison to what she really wanted. Noctis didn't fare much better. Every single time he brought her to the brink or helped her over it, his cock would throb incessantly and beg to be inside her. If anything, he had been teased more than she had.

The walk to their suite seemed endless, and when they finally reached their door, Noctis couldn't hold back any longer.

Luna reached for their keycard in her purse at the same time Noctis began sucking on the spot behind her left ear. His hand were encompassing her hips and squeezing, bringing her as close to him as humanly possible.

A small gasp left her lips when she felt the bulge in his jeans grinding against her ass, and she shakily reached for her wallet. As she was pulling out the card, Noctis was pushing her against the door, his right hand unable to wait as it snaked its way under her shorts for the fourth time that day.

"N-Noctis!"

He merely made a sound his his throat and nipped her ear.

"The door… we n-need to-"

His middle and ring finger entered her, and Luna couldn't keep her eyes open. He gave her three thrusts and released her, grabbing their card out of her clenched fist with his left, and jammed it into the keycard slot. The light turned green, and Noctis picked his wife up and carried her in bridal style. He didn't stop, and took her straight to their room, the front door of their suite closing loudly behind them.

Throwing her on the bed, he undressed her with nimble fingers. His grey blue eyes were blazing, and they took up the sight of every inch of skin that he reveled.

Luna didn't even care that she threw her purse to the side; barely even listening as the contents fell out onto the floor. As Noctis undressed her, she ran her hands threw his hair, pulling a little harder than normal. She brought his face down to hers, taking his lips in a bruising kiss as his hands slammed onto the bed on either side of her head.

In his haste he had taken off her shirt, sports bra, and shorts, and had even taken her hair out of its ponytail, and all that was left was her underwear. At some point, unbeknownst to Luna, he had taken off his shirt, and was only in his jeans and socks.

She bit his lip, sucking on it for a minute, before letting him go. Her eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes, and she could tell that after everything today, this was gonna be fast, and that wasn't what she wanted.

In a split second, Luna had Noctis on his back as she sat right above his hips. She reveled in the look of surprise on his face, and used it as an opportunity to press her center against his bulge.

He moaned at the pressure, and when he tried to put his hands on her hips again, she grabbed onto them and forced them back up towards his head. His eyes opened wide in reply.

"My turn," Luna whispered.

This time it was his hips that bucked.

"Now, I want your hands to stay right here, okay?" Noctis nodded. "You are not to move unless I permit it, understand?" He nodded again. "If there's anything you don't like, you can use my safe word."

"Yes," he groaned; understanding what she was getting at.

Luna winked at him. "Good boy."

She slowly released his hands, but kept her own on his skin. Moving them down his arms and onto his chest, she tweaked his nipples, and continued until they reached the top of his pants, right above where she was sitting. He whimpered quietly when she sat up, and he watched silently as her hands unbuttoned his jeans. When she unzipped them, she made sure to press down on his cock, earning a tiny jerk of his hips. Her hands easily worked his pants and underwear right off his legs, and she even took the extra time to take off his socks as well as she moved over him.

Fully undressed, Noctis was a sight to see.

After years of doing Tae Kwon Do and soccer, his body was lean. There wasn't any major definition on his abs or anything, but Luna loved that about him. It made him more real to her, just like he said he loved the stretch marks she had on her breasts and thighs.

The sight of his dick arching up towards his stomach had Luna licking her lips.

She crawled over him, going far enough that she could kiss him. His lips were soft and pliable, and the fact that he fell into this role so easily was arousing.

They had never tried her as the dominate one before. Maybe this was gonna be a new favorite?

Nipping his bottom lip, Luna slowly kissed a trail down his neck and towards his chest. His breathing was starting to pick up, and he began to full on pant when her left hand grazed his hip. Her thumb rubbed circles into his skin while her lips and teeth left little love bits down his abs.

"Luna-a?"

Deep blue eyes flicked up to watch his face from underneath her lashes. His mouth was open and his eyes were starting to get hazy. His hands were still right where she left them. Pressing a kiss to his navel, she murmured, "Yes, my love?"

"My arms are uncomfortable… can I move them a little bit?"

"Just don't let them touch me."

"Okay."

Noctis moved his arms down, and gripped the sheets with his hands near her own at his hips.

Luna was still moving south, and when she reached his cock, she look a long lick from base to tip, earning a loud moan and the rising of his hips. Her left arm moved to steady herself as her right reached for him. Her legs were on either side of his, and she was leaning a little bit to the left as she gripped his dick.

Meeting his eyes, she sent him a wink before her lips descended, taking him into her mouth all the way down to the base.

It had taken a year of practicing before she was able to deepthroat, but the way his eyes rolled back into his head and the way her name left his lips, it was completely worth it.

She worked him with her mouth, using her tongue to massage the underside of his cock as she pumped him. Her lips were tight, and she made sure to never allow her teeth to nick his delicate skin, although it had happened before on occasion.

Noctis was having a hard time keeping his heads to himself. She could see how he ached to put his fingers through her hair, to feel the strands as she sucked.

"Luna… I-I'm not…"

Knowing that he meant he was gonna come soon, Luna decided to get payback for earlier on the Buzz Lightyear ride. She immediately vacated him, and she watched as his dick strained, almost as if searching for her. Her gaze switched to his face and he seemed pained. He hadn't been close enough to orgasm for it to hurt, so this just must've been from her stopping.

"Poor Noctis," Luna whispered as she crawled up his body. When he opened his eyes, she kissed his nose. "Don't worry, my love, I won't leaving you hanging for long."

Just as Noctis was about to ask her what she meant, she was leaning back to stand on her knees as her right hand grabbed his cock and her left moved aside her panties. It took a few seconds, but soon he was sliding inside her, and they both groaned at the feeling.

"You're…." Noctis breathed. "...Trying to kill… me."

Luna smirked, and purposefully squeezed him with her vaginal muscles, causing him to cuss. "Payback's a bitch."

"Fuck the payback. ...Fuck me."

"Gladly."

Putting her hands on either side of his head, she started a merciless rhythm, making sure to squeeze his dick whenever she could.

His eyes were squeezed shut while his hands felt like they were ripping apart the fabric of their bed sheet. He had been kind of close earlier, but now she was going at full steam, and he knew there was no way he was gonna be able to hold out for her. She probably knew that anyways. If anything, it just meant he'd have to make it up to her. He was good at doing that.

Barely two minutes had gone by when Noctis began to feel his orgasm starting. In three thrusts, Noctis grabbed her hips and kept them tight against his, his cock throbbing as his orgasm left him and entered her.

Luna sat atop him, smiling softly as she watched him come down from his high. His cock was slowly lessening its throbs inside of her, but he hadn't lessened up his grip on her hips.

When he finally did open his eyes, the look of love and contentment on her face made him feel warm and tingly even though his orgasm had faded.

"You didn't come, did you?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

Shaking her head, Luna leaned down and kissed his lips, lingering for several seconds as if she didn't want to give them up. His softening cock slipped out of her, and Noctis loosened his grip and allowed one hand to roam up her back.

"I'll be able to move in two minutes," he said

"It's okay, I can wait."

Noctis pouted for a second. "You know I hate coming without you."

"You always make it up to me though," she sighed. Luna rested her head on his shoulder, not even bothering to move off of him.

"And boy do I love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any prompts, just let me know in a review.


	4. Writer's Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is an author and has writer's block. Noctis helps distract her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink warnings: light bondage, anal play, light spanking, toys, oral, delayed gratification, slight sub/dom - basically nothing too extreme of any of them 
> 
> Also major OOC ahead.

She had been staring at the half written page in front of her for ten minutes, and with each passing second she was getting increasingly agitated. It didn’t matter how many times she read it, or how many times she had started over, nothing seemed to connect. It was like everything that flowed from her brain to her fingers and into the document on her computer was useless or just downright terrible. The chapter was outlined and just needed to be written, but she couldn’t get it out no matter how hard she tried.

 

This was the worst writer’s block she had had in ages, and her deadline was fast approaching. She was beyond stressed. 

 

Growling in frustration, Luna resisted against the urge of throwing her laptop against the farthest wall and watching in horrified satisfaction as it burst into a million pieces. This laptop cost over ten thousand gil and had been with her through her first two books, but right now it was her biggest enemy. Or rather, the main contributor to her true enemy: her writer’s block. 

 

This time a whimper left her throat as she slid down her chair, her butt nearly off the fine, soft cushion as her head rested against the back of the elegant desk chair. 

 

Her husband in that moment was passing by her study; his shadow casting against the ceiling and wall in front of her as he stood in the lit hallway. He was staring into the dark abyss that was her work room; the only lights coming from the hallway and her laptop. She couldn't exactly see him, only remnants of his shadow as she stared at the ceiling, but she knew he was peering in, wondering about her. Her thoughts were confirmed a moment later when he asked, “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” she sighed pathetically. “Well--no, I'm not.”

 

The sound of his bare footsteps seemed to echo in the relatively tiny room, with the only other sounds being that of their breathing. “Book not coming along?”

 

“I'm having the worst writer’s block of my life actually.”

 

“Even worse than the last time?”

 

Luna felt his hands touch her cheeks in a soft caress, and her eyes closed as she reveled in the relaxation he brought. His thumbs stroked the curvature of her cheekbones, with his right soon venturing down a few inches to stroke the corner of her lips. 

 

Forcing her blue eyes to open and meet his, although shadowed in darkness, she could still make out the tenderness in his expression as his eyes roamed over her pajama clad form. “ _ Eclipsed  _ is kicking my ass right now. I have the next few chapters outlined, but nothing I write seems good enough.”

 

“Why don't you step away for a bit?” Noctis suggested as Luna leaned into his right hand. “I could distract you for a little while.”

 

“I'll take the distraction, but I'm afraid this writer’s block has already lasted nearly three weeks.”

 

Her husband frowned, and Luna wished there was more light in her office so she could see his wonderful face without strain. She could make out that he was in his pajamas as well, with a black t-shirt stretching across his broad shoulders and she guessed he was in his boxers. 

 

“It's been that long of a block?” She nodded, her eyes never leaving him, and she smiled when she noticed the look of incredulity. “Damn. It really is ‘the big one’.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Well why don't we start on that distraction then? You could play Horizon Zero Dawn? You have a ways before you catch up to me on there, you know...”

 

The teasing tone in his voice had her rolling her eyes at him, knowing that the motion irked him the slightest bit, but that'd cause him to “punish” her later on. 

 

Actually… that didn't sound like a bad idea. 

 

Lifting herself up and out of the chair, Luna faced her computer and quickly powered it down. She used Moogle Docs so the fact that she didn't manually save it wasn't worrisome. The online document saved itself. 

 

“All right,” she began while walking around her desk chair and going to leave her office, with Noctis trailing behind her. “You're only one boss ahead of me, you overexaggator. It won't take me that long to surpass you.”

 

“I don't know… you are a few levels behind me.”

 

Luna sent him an exasperated look, earning a chuckle as they went towards their living room. “Yeah, but I'm also playing on hard and you're on normal.”

 

“Pfft.”

 

Between her job as a writer and his as a gaming engineer, they had a relatively large apartment in downtown Insomnia. 

 

They had an open floor concept living room, dining room and kitchen, with three bedrooms and two baths. Their master bedroom and living room had the most light, while the other two bedrooms made up of their own respective offices. 

 

Overall their apartment was nice and homey, with a modern comfort style going on. 

 

The both of them plopped onto their plush, cerulean couch after Noctis turned on the PS4, facing their 55” flat screen tv. 

 

Noctis handed Luna the controller, sat to her left, and she signed in and immediately started the game. 

 

It didn't take long for Noctis to start his assault. 

 

Why he decided to wait until she was about to go up against the boss, she didn't know, but she was positive of and expected the particular mood her husband was in. 

 

She had seen it first thing this morning, not too long after they had woken up. 

 

They had lounged in bed for a while before fully greeting the day, and most of the ‘while’ was spent with them going down on each other. She had made him come once whereas he had her come three times. It had gotten to the point to where he had started to go for a fourth, but she couldn't take it anymore and had had to force his mouth off of her. The pout that graced his features that morning earned a kiss from her, and she relished in the taste of herself on his lips. 

 

Right now he was being rather tame, but the hand he had placed on her thigh as soon as she got near the Thunderjaw, after destroying the cultist and Watcher, ticked her off as to what was coming. 

 

When she began firing arrows at the Thunderjaw to take out some of its components, Noctis lightly squeezed the inner flesh of her thigh as she sat with her legs crossed. Her own hands were occupied with holding the controller and taking down the Thunderjaw, resting where her calves and upper ankles crossed. The closer she got to killing the machine, the more his hand gradually inched its way up towards her sex. It wasn't until she killed the machine that the fingers of his right hand began rubbing where he believed her clit to be in tight circles. A few seconds of him attempting to find it made Luna hold back a snicker, but it was his turn to chuckle when her legs jerked the moment he found it. 

 

“There we go,” his deep voice rumbled. 

 

“Took you a second,” Luna breathed. 

 

“Sorry.” His voice caused her clit to throb, and he seemed to feel it because he began to press harder, earning a gasp. 

 

Luna took in a shaky breath as his ministrations on her center started to make her mind, and hands, falter. “I'm supposed to pass you, though…” The controller fell from her trembling hands onto the floor, and she couldn't stop her legs from opening with her feet resting on the edge of the couch. 

 

He accepted this action by switching the hands that rubbed her, going from right to left, and this time his left hand ventured underneath her pajama shorts and underwear. The tip of his fingers zeroed in on her nub, and his entire body turned towards her so his lips could suck on her left earlobe. He took a moment to intensely suck on the lobe before letting it go with a nibble. “Like I'd let you,” he jokingly growled. “Horizon can wait. Your distraction starts now.”

 

His fingers pressed harder against her to the verge of pain, and she whimpered, using her hands to grab onto the cushions and squeeze for support. “What level of distraction should I prepare for?” 

 

The ministrations on her clit stopped, and his hand exited her pajamas. He leaned back an inch, and their eyes met. 

 

“Level 10.”

 

Luna's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. “If we're doing level 10 then why even bother to let me play Horizon for all of thirty minutes??”

 

Noctis’ shrug pissed her off. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

 

She exaggerated an eye roll in answer, and his look of distaste annoyed her even more. “I don't care if you hate it when I roll my eyes,” she declared as she rose to her feet and walked a foot away from the couch. “I've been dealing with the worst writer’s block of my life, with a deadline not even two months away and I'm not even  _ halfway finished _ , and in an attempt to distract mie you have me play the tiniest bit of a game just to start a level 10? Are you  _ kidding me? _ I am stressed out beyond belief, I don't need faking out like this! The orgasms would be great, yes, but it's not gonna help my writer's block.  _ Nothing  _ is gonna help my writer's block. I'm probably gonna end up losing my book deal and then no one is gonna publish my work ever again and--and…”

 

Luna's shoulders slumped, and all of the energy escaped in the long breath she exhaled. 

 

A few seconds passed with the both of them unmoving while the music of Horizon Zero Dawn played in the background. It was Noctis who spoke first. 

 

“Feel better now that you got that out?”

 

Luna watched her husband in the corner of her eye as she gave him a sheepish expression. “Maybe… Yes,” she reluctantly confessed. A thought popped into her mind, and soon she was narrowing her eyes at him and facing him fully. “Wait a second. You purposefully got me to play, hyped me up and got me wet, and said we were gonna level 10 it just for the purpose of pissing me off to the point I'd burst and rant, didn't you?”

 

His smirk said it all, but that didn't stop him from voicing it. “You've been holding back on telling me how stressed you've been for three weeks now so I devised a plan this morning. Worked perfectly, I might add, and didn't take nearly as long as I expected.”

 

“So that's it then?” She argued as she put her hands on her hips. “You got my rant and now what?”

 

“Do you feel better?”

 

“Yes,” she admitted again as she raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Then phase 1 of my plan is finished.”

 

Narrowing her eyes again, she watched as he stood, and her gaze ventured down to the slight bulge in his boxers--his dick barely peeking through the opening in the front as it hardened. “And phase 2?”

 

The emotion in his eyes changed, from smugness to pure lust, and her clit throbbed a bit in reply to the intensity. “Level 10, of course.”

 

Her breathing became shallow, and she could see that he could tell her body had an immediate reaction given the returned smugness on his face. She didn't move, couldn't move as the memory of the last level 10 night racked through her brain, sending warmth up and down her spine. 

 

She had nearly passed out from pleasure the last time they did level 10. It was so intense that her body couldn't deal with it more than once a month, and the last time they'd done it was three months ago. 

 

“Luna?”

 

Gulping, she tried to power through the tingles radiating from her sex so she could stand properly, but knew her knees were gonna give way soon. “Noctis…”

 

“What's your safe word?”

 

Luna racked her brain, unable to remember their safe word in that moment, and ended up deciding a new one. “Sylleblossoms.”

 

Noctis nodded, and moved closer to her. His hands slowly ran up and down her arms before gently taking her hands in his own. He leaned forward, giving her lips a sweet kiss, and Luna’s knees shook. 

 

Her body knew what was happening, and was acting on memory at this point. It knew the pleasure he was going to give, and the patience he was going to teach. Her body knew and quivered at the memories. 

 

“How many orgasms would you like tonight?” He whispered against her mouth, their lips ghosting over each other as he spoke. 

 

This question was giving her the only dominating act of the night. It didn't take long for her to answer, “One.” She saw Noctis’ eyes gleam in challenge at her whisper, and she knew tonight was gonna be one to remember. 

 

“Stay here,” he commanded before taking her lips in another sweet kiss. 

 

It didn't last long, and soon he was releasing her and walking around her, most likely towards their bedroom. It was confirmed when she heard the particular squeak of their door, and two minutes later, he was reappearing. Luna's nerves were trembling with anticipation. 

 

Her eyesight was the first thing to go as he gently wrapped a three inch wide blindfold around her head. He asked if it was too tight, to which she politely said, “No.”

 

Next was her clothing. 

 

His hands moved skillfully as he took her tank top off without disturbing her blindfold, and when he asked her to widen her stance shoulder length apart, her shorts and damp underwear soon followed. 

 

Lastly, her arms were taken from her as well, and as he bound her hands behind her back with some bondage tape, she was finding it hard to breathe. 

 

“I'm gonna help you to kneel, okay?”

 

Luna shakily nodded, and within two seconds Noctis was pinching her nipple enough to cause the slightest twinge of pain. She made a sound in her throat, and she instantly knew what he wanted. “Yes, Sir,” she whimpered. 

 

He released her nipple and soon soothed the area with his tongue. Luna nearly jolted at the touch, having expected for him to still be behind her, but she enjoyed the motion for the few seconds he allowed before he helped her to her knees. 

 

The rustling of clothing was heard, and Luna figured out the start of his plan. 

 

It grew quiet, a few moments later the head of his cock was brushing against her lips, with what she guessed was his right hand taking hold of the back of her head. 

 

“Open your mouth.”

 

His voice was back to being deep, with just the hint of a growl, and his hand lightly grabbed a hold of her hair and twisted it so he could have a gentle grip. He knew she didn't like full on pain, but that didn't mean she didn't still enjoy a bit of hair pulling. 

 

Licking her lips, and tasting his head, she opened her mouth and his dick slowly ventured inside. She used her lips to keep the harshness of her teeth away from his soft flesh, and with each tiny thrust inside of her mouth she imagined the face he was making. Whether it was cool and collected as he watched, or if the teasing he was doing to himself was started to cause the glaze in his eyes. 

 

His cock never went farther than the back of her tongue, his entire head and nearly an inch of him hopefully enjoying the wet warmth of her mouth. Her lips had latched onto him, to make sure he was getting the full effect, and she ached for him to go farther. 

 

“Do you like sucking my cock?” He questioned. 

 

She could hear the slight shakiness in his voice. He was already starting to feel it as well, and her sex was throbbing at this point. Luna moaned in reply, making sure to suck on his head as it retreated. 

 

“Would you like more of it?” 

 

He was enticing her, and she loved it. 

 

This time he fully exited her mouth, and she whined. “Yes, Sir. Please give me more.”

 

“All of it?”

 

“Please.”

 

“Such a good girl,” he purred. 

 

He rewarded her with a pull of her hair, just ever so slightly, and the head of his dick rubbed against her lips. He was most likely using his other hand to steady it but she didn't care; she knew in a second he wouldn't have to. 

 

Just like before she opened her mouth, only she also let her tongue lick at the hole to his urethra. It appeared to do its intended purpose, because he hastily thrust into her mouth, and she had to force herself to not gag as he hit the back of her throat. She breathed through her nose, and thought to herself that she was glad he taught her how to deepthroat a few years back. 

 

He kept himself there, his entire dick in her mouth and in the back of her throat, just settling into the feeling of pleasure she knew was shooting up and down his spine. Breathing seemed a little harder as he huffed, and she could've sworn she heard him groan out a, “Fuck.”

 

She almost wished she wasn't blindfolded. She loved to watch the faces he made. 

 

Noctis sighed in euphoria, and began thrusting fully into her mouth. With each pass he was going head to base, with his hand using her head to meet his cock in earnest. 

 

Each time it he went in, her tongue lathes the bottom of him, and she sucked as best she could. 

 

A few minutes passed, spent with the sounds of her wet mouth sucking on him as well as his few groans and moans of pleasure. Her arms and shoulders were starting to get sore from the slightly awkward hold, but she could hear in his voice he was close, and in the erratic thrusts of his hips. 

 

“So good,” he grunted, and his dick mirrored the voiced satisfaction with a throb. “You're so good at this.”

 

Luna kept diligent, working her tongue, lips, and mouth to get him off, and enjoying every second of it. Every now and then he'd squeeze her hair on the verge of being too tight, but with how his hand was forcing her head onto him, she didn't care. 

 

It all felt too good. Being  _ dominated  _ felt too good. 

 

Her husband gasped before letting out a loud moan. His hips jerked a bit as his cock throbbed, and he released his semen right onto her tongue. Breathing heavily, she heard him cuss quietly as he slowly took his dick from her, and soon he was releasing her hair and head as well. He took a few moments, most likely basking in the afterglow. 

 

“I'm gonna help you stand,” he said breathlessly a moment later, and she knew he was most likely trembling from his orgasm. “Then were moving to the dining room table.”

 

Luna's eyebrows furrowed for a second, wondering where he was going with this, and just like she thought, his hands were trembling as he helped her to stand. 

 

Once she was on her feet, he was gently guiding her to the dining room table with a hand on her lower back. Instead of helping her onto it like she thought, he guarded her upper body downward, and she laid her chest and stomach on the hardwood. Her nipples puckered up instantly, and she accidentally wiggled her butt as she forced herself to endure the coldness of the wood. The wiggle seemed to entice him, and soon his hand was palming her cheek. 

 

“Such a fine ass,” Noctis admired. “I can't wait to play with it.” He ended his sentence with a moderate smack on her right cheek, earning a cry of excitement. 

 

Her skin tingled and she was sure there was gonna be a faint red mark. A part of her knew he was just getting started, but her arms were gonna have to be changed. 

 

“Sir?” He made a sound in his throat. “My shoulders and arms are starting to hurt. Can we bind them to the front?”

 

“Certainly.” 

 

She heard Noctis’ feet on their laminate floors, and after about a minute or so he was carefully cutting the bondage tape. He requested her to put her arms on the top in front of her, and he left again for another moment before using the tape again to bind her wrists together, this time making it easy for her to have her hands in front. She didn't fail to notice the sound of a dining room chair moving back a few inches, or the sound of him setting down several items. 

 

“Better?” He inquired. 

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Even when dominating her, he was so sweet. The smack to her ass that happened next didn't negate that in the slightest. 

 

With each smack, he soothed the area with the same hand and rubbed. Her ass was probably becoming a lovely shade of red, but Noctis seemed to get bored after a few more slaps. 

 

Without moving her head, she strained her hearing, trying to listen for every moment as she rested against the dining room table, ass out in the open and waiting. Her legs were opened shoulder width apart, and her entire lower region was throbbing. 

 

His hand returned to her, only this time it was covered in what she guessed was lube as his fingers stroked their way to her anus. The warming gel felt wonderful as he worked a finger in, and Luna was glad she was ready for what was about to happen, although she was sure he had a finger condom on just in case. 

 

After a few thrusts of his finger, most likely his middle one, he added in another, and then had both of them working her ass. 

 

“Does that feel good?”

 

The commanding, but sincere tone was not lost on her. “Yes, Sir.” 

 

He continued to ready her, and Luna couldn't stop herself from biting her lip and rocking back into his hand. 

 

“Are you ready for more?”

 

“Yes, Sir.  _ Please _ .”

 

She hadn't meant to beg so eagerly, but she was starting to not care anymore. What they had done was building her up, making her wet to the point she had easily felt it as they walked over to the dining table. Her nipples were taut, and her breathing was still shallow. 

 

It was her own fault, really. She had just asked for one orgasm, and he hadn't even gotten started yet. He had gotten his, mostly to arouse her in preparation for this, and now it was her turn. 

 

His fingers left her, and were leisurely replaced with something that was obviously a toy; most likely their plug. He pressed it into her, barely going in halfway at two inches, before retreating. Luna pouted and whined, and Noctis merely chuckled in reply. 

 

“You know,” he began with a certain lightness in his voice, and now more then ever did she wish she could see him. “Why don't we lay you on your back? That'll be more fun.”

 

Lifting her to stand, and not minding that she used her own hands to help, he turned her around and helped her to lie on her back, her legs wide open and her butt right on the edge of their table. Her entire sex and anus was open to the air, her feet dangling as her knees fell back a bit. Putting her hands on her stomach, Noctis soon moved them up above and behind her head, and she finally noticed he had given her a bit more slack on the bondage tape this time around. It was probably a good thing they didn't have a huge table, and it was rather easy for him to move around and move her if need be. 

 

Once she was comfortable, she felt Noctis get right back to it, and he teased her ass hole with the toy which was lubricated. He spent a moment, enjoying what must've been a tortured look on her face before easing it inside of her with tiny thrusts until it was in to the hilt. 

 

Luna knew exactly which toy it was now that it was inside, and her legs quaked as her breathing increased. What she didn't see coming though was the two fingers that entered her vagina while the palm of his hand rested right up against her clit. 

 

He must've been to the right of her, using his right hand on her vagina and clit while the plug stayed snug in her ass. 

 

It didn't take him long to starting moving his hand, going both up and down, and in. He was applying pressure to both her clit and her g-spot, and stimulating them with his palm and fingertips. His outer fingers attempted to keep her labia open, but as soon as the plug started vibrating he had a harder time. 

 

Luna's body was shaking. Between the vibration in her ass and the motions on the entirety of her sex, as well as the preparation while she went down on him, it didn't take long for him to get her near orgasm. Just as she was starting to think that this was her one, the plug turned off and his hand vanished just as it was about to start. She cried out, her arms and legs closing in on themselves as she attempted to bring herself over the edge, but he used his hands to keep her legs open, denying her the orgasm. 

 

“N-Noctis…!”

 

“Not yet, love. You said one, and I'm not ready to let you have it yet.”

 

Biting her lip, Luna breathed deeply through the fading of what would've been a great orgasm, and when she began to relax, she felt Noctis start again, not giving her any time to truly wind down. 

 

He brought her close again and again just like the first time, but stopped as soon as she got close. After bringing her near orgasm four times, each time bigger than the last and thus making him stop sooner and sooner, he completely removed his hands and left her body nearly convulsing on the table. 

 

She was so close she could cry. 

 

With her sight gone, her body's nerves felt like the volume was turned up to 10. Her hearing probably would've been turned up as well if she hadn't been the one making all the noise. It was almost as if her body couldn't stay still. 

 

Five full minutes passed since he had last brought her close, and Luna needed all five to calm down as much as she could. He kept the toy inside her ass, and she could feel her muscles clenching it every now and then, the fullness feeling wonderful even without the vibration. Her clit still throbbed every few seconds in cadence with her breathing, and Luna was thankful he had blindfolded her because if she could see, the light and everything else would've been too much. 

 

“I love the few nights we do level 10,” Noctis admitted rather loudly like it was a speech, breaking her of her thoughts and causing her breathing to deepen. “I get to unwind a bit, and you get to let go of everything…”

 

Luna could feel his presence inching closer, could nearly taste him on her tongue again. 

 

“It helps up both go back to square one,” he assured. 

 

Her still oversensitive sex pulsed when the head of his dick rubbed against her, going from clit to slit. He inserted a few times, reminding her of the several teasings from earlier, and with each press into her, her chest rose as she panted. 

 

“Noctis,” she begged. “Please--I-I can't take much more. Please let me come.  _ Please _ .”

 

“Sometimes unwinding needs to happen, and sometimes other things need to, too...” he continued as Luna whimpered. His voice trailed off, and she noticed his tone changed. It was back to near growling in intensity, and his cock head was nearly fully in her. “Like right now…  _ I  _ need to  _ fuck _ you.”

 

As soon as the word ‘fuck’ left his lips, the vibrating plug turned on at the highest intensity and his cock thrust all the way in to hilt inside of her. A new sensation of vibration against her clit surprised her, and her entire body trembled as he fucked her. 

 

His hips slammed against her, causing the plug to move in mini thrusts inside her as it vibrated, and the vibrating on her nub due to a cock ring sent her to new heights. With each pass of his dick, she was getting closer to the orgasm she had been denied for over an hour, maybe more, and she knew this was gonna be a legendary orgasm that'd make her wet each time she remembered. 

 

She could feel her hands straining against the bondage tape behind her head, and she didn't need the blindfold for her eyes were squeezed shut as the wave of pleasure began its crest. 

 

Three thrusts later and she was gone, the pleasure surmounting anything she had had before and her body convulsed around him. Both vibrators kept the orgasm going, even a few seconds after Noctis had stopped thrusting, clearly lost in his own orgasm. 

 

He must've not been able to take much more of the slight on his end vibrations because he turned both off, leaving husband and wife to fight for air in silence as they panted through the slowly fading orgasms that still racked their bodies.

 

Minutes passed, how many, she wasn't sure, but Noctis removed her blindfold, and reached to the side of them for the knife so he could carefully cut her free. 

 

He hadn't moved from her, his flaccid cock still twitching inside of her, with the cock ring around him and the plug still deep within her. 

 

Luna tiredly brought her hands forward, running them along his back as she carefully opened her eyes to the now bright world around her. 

 

She saw and felt her husband laying on top of her as best as he could as he continued to stand. His forehead rested against her chest with his hair tickling her nose and chin, and his hands were splayed on either side of her, keeping him from crushing her. 

 

Unable to move or speak, Luna laid on the table, arms lightly encircling Noctis’ upper body as he tried to take control over himself. A few more minutes passed, and he left her embrace, fully removing himself from her before gently removing the plug as well. Her legs twitched as he took it out, and she had to take in a deep breath due to the still sensitive nerves it passed on its way. 

 

She noticed there was a condom on the toy, and that the cock ring must've been something new he'd bought. 

 

Exhausted, Luna slowly blinked as she watched him. 

 

Within a few minutes he had all of the extra stuff, like the toys and lube, away to where he could clean them later, most likely their bath tub, or in their specific drawer. Once it was all taken care of, he walked back over to the table and gently picked her up. She rested her head against his strong shoulders, her body feeling limp, and let him take her to their couch. He sat down right in the middle and maneuvered her so she sat across his lap with her legs outstretched, her head now resting against his own. 

 

Picking up the remote that had been ditched on the couch near where Luna had been sitting earlier, he switched the tv so they could watch her favorite show on Flixnet. When they were fully settled in, Noctis started their version of aftercare, with his hands massaging her arms and legs as he held her close with her favorite show. 

 

They never got too into bdsm, given how she didn't like pain and they were still new to it. They had been friends since really young, and lovers since high school. They took each other's virginities in many ways, and about a year ago they had started getting less vanilla. 

 

In total they had had eight level 10 nights, each one further into the void than the last. The only reason they hadn't done it in three months before tonight was because of her book deal. They gave her six months for the first draft, and she only had two months left and…

 

Luna sighed, feeling the afterglow not let the anxiety and stress she felt earlier affect her, at least not in this moment. His hands were so soothing, rubbing her stress away, calming her soul. He'd occasionally nuzzle her head with his own before kissing her temple, or forehead, or nose. 

 

Gods, she loved him. 

 

Eyelashes fluttering, her eyes locked onto his own as she slowly moved her head away. 

 

He wasn't curious as to why she moved, didn't really make any expression other than the love he had for her. It was clear as day in his eyes, on his lips… 

 

“I love you,” Luna whispered as she raised her left hand to his face and cupped his cheek, her thumb ghosting over his cheekbone. 

 

The smile that graced his face was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. 

  
“I love you too.”


	5. Waiting for the Sun to Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is made out of my pure adoration for the live action remake of beauty and the beast. I thought about turning it into a story, but with Eclipse and then doing oneshots for this, I didn't think I'd be able to do all theee stories without letting go of one of them. Who knows, maybe when I finish Eclipsed I'll do this.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting there, her hair unkempt and flying wistfully in the summer breeze as she sat in a chair on the balcony. Practically in the fetal position, she wound her arms around her knees and pulled them in close. Her blue eyes surveyed the darkened sky, and not even a star could be seen behind the ominous looking clouds. 

Prisoner, that was her title.

She was supposed to be a prisoner of the Beast of Insomnia, the city that never sleeps and the city that never was. 

For as long as she could remember, Insomnia was the thing of legends, of myths. It was a city from an ancient kingdom, the capital of a country that supposedly didn't exist. Yet here she was, prisoner of the Beast of Insomnia for taking her brother’s place. Prisoner for eternity, he had said. 

Eyelashes fluttering as she moved her gaze down to the railing of the hundred story balcony, she felt the old twinge of fear, the retired inkling of depression that had wedged its way into her heart the moment the door closed in between her and her dear brother. She didn't know when she'd see him again. She didn't know when she'd see the sun again. 

Five months and thirteen days had been her sentence so far. Every waking moment was different from the last. 

She wasn't sure if she could even call herself a prisoner anymore, truth be told. It was still her title, her current claim, but it was beginning to feel like it no longer held its weight. It was almost as if she could walk out the doors to what his servants had called the Citadel any time she wanted. Only she couldn't--she didn't want to. 

This was her life now. 

She had mourned her old life, although it hadn't been much to grieve for in the first place. She had succumbed to the notion that her future would remain in this darkened world, this World of Versus. She had felt the spark of fire in their touch. The way their eyes focused on only each other, and… 

“Luna?”

A chill ran down her spine and her heart began to quicken. The tenor of his voice rang through her ears, her brain, her middle. Her name was all it took, and she was lost. 

“...Luna.”

She took in a deep breath, slowly moving her legs forward and off the cushion of the chair as her hands helped her to her feet. A second was taken to stretch out both legs, nothing too noticeable to him, and when she felt she was ready, she turned. 

He stood before her about ten feet away, on the line where his bedroom ended and the balcony began. His hands were in his pockets, and his red eyes were staring into her soul. His chest was naked, and his scars, both long and short, shallow and deep, were bare before her once again. A pair of sweatpants were the only thing on him, and his shoulder length black hair was mussed, with a few strands tangled in his short beard, showcasing their activity last night. She tried to imagine what he must've looked like before he was enchanted, and she found it wasn't very hard to do so. He was handsome, even now. 

Moving forward, she raised a hand in rapt wonder once she was within range, and for the second time in twenty four hours, she relished in the feel of his skin. Her fingertips ghosted over the scars on his chest before resting on the one right over his heart. “And this one?” She asked quietly, her eyes following the edges of the only scar she had dared to ask about hours before, only to receive silence. 

He didn't answer immediately, merely wrapped his larger hands around her wrist and moved her appendage to his lips. He tenderly kissed her palm, and the memory of him snarling at her when she first arrived flashed in her mind's eye. 

She almost thought he wasn't gonna answer, just like he hadn't the night before, when his deep growl-like voice whispered, “I stabbed a man in the heart with my father’s sword. He is--was my father’s sworn right hand.”

“Every scar is a mirror of the wound that killed someone. Every wound was brought by my own hand.”

Those were the words he had murmured last night as she traced his scars. Those were practically the words told to him when he had become enchanted. 

She didn't know why he had kept that particular scar to himself until now, but she could see the knot forming in his throat as he kissed the back of her hand. “Did you know him?”

“I knew all of them,” he repeated hoarsely, using the same answer the last time she'd asked. This time though, he explained further. “All of them were a part of my father's court. Whether they were his security, his counsel, or his right hand man… they all died by my hand.”

A quiver started in her bottom lip, and Luna felt the fear rising in her belly. She had to power through, she could do this. “Why?” She breathed. 

His red eyes opened, watching her quick breaths as her chest rose underneath his shirt, before flashing up to meet her own. He was a head taller than her, his physique stronger, but in this moment, she felt bigger. 

Not letting go of her hand so he could return it to his chest, he swallowed against the lump in his throat, and licked his lips. “I thought they had betrayed my father. That they… betrayed me. I was trying to save my people, only to find out I had been the one who betrayed them.”

“How did you betray them?”

“Luna.”

“I want to know.”

“It's in the past.”

“Why won't you tell me?”

It was clear he was holding back a snarl, his teeth bared and his eyes clenched shut as their words had begun to rise to arguing levels. 

“Noctis,” she urged as she took her hand back from him and moved both so they cradle his head. Her thumbs massaged the skin of his temples as she helped him move past the enchantment, past the Beast he had been turned into. 

A minute passed and Noctis quieted, the little growls from before as he writhed against the spell leaving his chest as he began to relax in her touch. 

“I-I can't,” he forced out once his mouth began working again. Shoulders slumped, he repeated himself and avoided her eyes, unwilling to remove her hands from him as he took comfort in her. 

She watched him, saw every minute detail as he tried to retake control of himself, using her as his anchor. 

It was clear that whatever enchantment this was, it forced him to be something he wasn't, to look like he felt he deserved. She had been scared by him before, but he had never hurt her, and the more time she spent with him the more she was able to see the true Noctis underneath it all. 

Here he was, the Beast of Insomnia, Noctis Lucis Caelum, and she was beginning to feel something for him. Luna shook her head with barely a hint of movement as she attempted to rid herself of that particular thought, hoping he wouldn't see her as she did it. 

She didn't want to think about that, didn't want to acknowledge the warmth in her heart when the warmth in her sex was returning. 

Lifting his head, and forcing him to look her in the eyes, Luna stood up on her toes and brought him as close as possible so she could kiss him. His lips trembled against hers, and his hands tentatively wrapped around her hips. 

This kiss was gentle, a complete one eighty from the roughness and pure sexual electricity from last night. Her lips caressed his, and he followed her lead, allowing her to explore without hindrance. 

When she pulled back a bit, their eyes locked, and his hands grew more confident, gripping her a bit tighter as he brought her flush against him. The black t-shirt she wore suddenly didn't seem like enough against the summer breeze as a chill ran up her spine. The warmth between her legs was starting to take over, the chemistry between them palpable to the point she could almost taste it. 

The longer they watched each other, the more Noctis’ eyes softened. A glaze ran over them, and not for the first time did he get a far away look as if he was remembering someone, someone who looked just like her. 

“You miss her?” She asked quietly as her hands moved from his head to his chest, and she ignored the hint of disappointment in her heart. “Don't you?”

Pain was clear on his face, in his eyes, and if she didn't know any better, she would've said that his heart skipped a beat underneath her fingers. 

“Sometimes,” he replied. “But that doesn't change anything.”

It doesn't change how I feel about you, she wished for. 

Closing her eyes and clenching them when she felt the beginning of tears, her hands formed into fists against him. She wanted to bang on his chest, force the weirdly familiar emotion that only continued to grow for him out. She shouldn't feel this way, oh dear Six, why did she feel this way?

Noctis saw everything, and must've known what she was at war with because he lifted her into his arms and walked back into his bedroom. 

He had always studied her as if she was the most fascinating thing, as if she really was his lost love. While she was beginning to read him more easily each day, he had done so from day one. He knew what she was dealing with, and he sympathized with it. He just wasn't letting her go. 

Gently, as if she was the most precious thing to him, he laid her down in the center of his bed. He pulled the covers up around her, and just as he was about to leave, she grabbed his hand. His eyes were confused, but he didn't speak. 

“Stay? Please?”

His answer was immediate as he slipped into bed beside her on her left, underneath the covers, and he went the extra mile and wrapped his arms around her. 

Taking in a breath and letting it out, Luna looked up at him from underneath her lashes against her place at his neck, and reached her right hand out to venture into his hair. A low growl began deep within his chest as her fingers combed out the strands, and she saw as he took in a deep breath, as if relishing in her scent. 

“Noctis?”

Eyes closed and hand lazily starting to massage her lower back, he made an inquiring sound in his throat. 

“I know…” Luna trailed off, afraid to continue as she furrowed her brows and moved her body so she could fully face him. The question in her tone must've been clear, because he waited for her to continue, never stopping the movement of his hand. Clearing her throat, she persisted. “I know I’m not her, but can you--could you… make love to me?”

Noctis’ eyes snapped open, and she saw the emotion in his daemonic looking irises, but she couldn’t place it. His hand had stopped and his breathing seemingly did too. Embarrassed at his silence, she averted her gaze and began to turn away. “I shouldn’t of--”

“Luna.”

She shook her head, willing herself to not cry, and removed herself fully from his grasp, giving him her back. “No, it was stupid. Forget it. I’m only good for fucking--”

Within the blink of an eye, Luna was flat on her back with her arms up above her head. Her chest was heaving at the sudden change, and she gasped when she saw him leaning over her, one hand on her wrists and the other keeping him from crushing her. His eyes bore into her soul, and she hated the throbbing that started in her clit at the possessiveness they held.

Searching his face, she held her ground, giving into the jealousy and anger in her heart. “We’ve only done it once, but that’s all I’m good for, right? Fucking? That’s why you’re keeping me here? I’m no longer a prisoner, but now I’m just a girl for you to fuck? A piece of ass?” 

He didn’t speak, didn’t remove his eyes from her, didn’t do anything as she nearly spat her words at him. She continued, giving way to show the emotion she had been holding back. Several minutes passed, and it wasn’t until tears were streaming down her face after attempting to fight his hold on her that she finally quieted. Luna gasped for air, trying her hardest to calm down, but she didn’t have much time to do so. 

His hand released her wrists so he could caress her cheek with his index finger, and the touch was so light, so tender, that Luna was shocked breathless. His red eyes seemed to plead with her, asking her for something she didn’t know the answer to, and it made more tears fall. “Noctis,” she weeped.

Shaking his head, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, her nose, both of her cheeks, her chin, and finally her lips. Just like their kiss from earlier, this one was gentle, moving slowly as if he wanted to savor the feel of her. One kissed turned into two, two turned into him taking her lower lip into his mouth so he could nibble on it. 

For the longest time, even before she came to Insomnia, she felt like she had been frozen. Whether it was frozen in time, or frozen in her heart, she wasn't sure, but the way he was treating her right now, the possible love she could feel in each caress and kiss… it was thawing her soul.

He didn't stop his kisses, and simply used their combined lips as a proverbial means of communication. As time began to stretch, and their seemingly endless make out session continued, Luna could feel how drenched she had become between her legs. Her entire body felt hot, and she noticed that he was now fully leaning into her, his hips aligned with hers and arms encompassing her trembling form. One hand was lightly holding her head, while the other gripped her thigh as she opened her legs to him. The very evident hardness that began to rock against her pantie clad center was the slightest pressure against her, and it was driving her insane. 

She couldn't take the tease of his hips, let alone his dizzying kisses, so she let her head fall to the side, breathing as deeply as possible. His lips didn't stop as he placed delicate kisses from her cheek all the way down to the edge of his v-neck shirt. Nibbling the skin there, his right hand ventured up her thigh, her hip, and began to stroke her stomach. His shirt rode up her body until it only covered her breasts, causing Luna to arch her chest towards him. 

Noctis hummed in approval, a near growl leaving his lips and making goosebumps appear on her skin. His teeth tugged on the neckline of the shirt, and she moved her arms for the first time since he'd laid them above her head. She lifted herself up onto her elbows and he took the hint, relieving her of the cotton confinement, and her nipples instantly puckered when freed. 

“Noctis,” she moaned. Her hands moved into his hair, pulling at the strands, and he bucked his hips into hers. Pleasure wracked her form as the ridge of his cock put pressure right on her clit, and she cried out. 

He raked his nails lightly down her front until he reached her underwear, and he raised himself enough to remove them from her as well before settling a few inches down from where he had been. Once she was free, the fingertips of his right hand rubbed her sex, and he groaned loudly. “You're so wet already,” he grunted, and his hips forced themselves to press into the bed, hoping to relieve the pressure. It didn't work, and he ripped himself away from her, making her feel chilled as he slid his sweatpants off of him. 

Luna, just like last night, felt a small wave of worry over the fact that they didn't have a condom, but she forced herself to remember that she had just had her period a week before. While it didn't mean pregnancy wasn't still possible, a part of her whispered that if she was stuck here, having to deal with being second best to a dead girl, being a prisoner with no hope of seeing her brother, then maybe having a little one that loved her wouldn't be so bad. 

He returned to her, growling at the electric sensation of skin on skin and he kissed his way up from her cleavage to her lips. This time when their lips met, a few tears leaked from her closed eyes, and she was sure he saw them when they parted. 

His hands moved and grazed every inch of skin that he could easily reach, while one of her own wrapped around the back of his neck. Her free hand moved downward, squeezing in between their bodies so she could grasp his dick that laid against the entirety of her sex. 

Noctis began breathing deeply, practically panting at this point as she raised her hips and used her hand to rub him. Between her hips humping him, covering him in her wetness, and her hand practically jacking him off, she caught the tell tale quiver in his top lip after a few minutes, and knew she was getting him close. 

“N-No,” he panted. “Not like this.”

“Then make love to me,” Luna whispered, and then she pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Love me, Noctis.”

Resting his forehead against hers, he allowed her to align them, the head of his cock slipping into her vagina as if it was the easiest thing. As if they were meant for each other. 

Staring into his hooded eyes, she used the hand that was still tangled in the hair at the base of his neck, forcing him to keep eye contact with her as he began to fully enter her. When he was in to the hilt, they both moaned, and her body squeezed him as she wrapped a leg around his hip. 

Slow, almost to the point of teasing, they made love. With each thrust into her, her hips rose to meet him, and he'd spend just a second pressing against all of her to give stimulation to her clit. His hands, which had gone idle during her jacking him off, moved. His right pushed the leg that was wrapped around his back, placing his palm under her knee as he flexed it towards her chest. His left kept him steady above her. 

Due to their pace, she could feel all of him. His head as it entered her, the base of his cock as it stretched her, and his balls as they lay against her--she could feel everything. With each thrust she was brought closer to the edge, a steady, but roaring crescendo that was almost forcing her eyes to close in bliss. Luna was stubborn though, and she didn't want to lose the connection they shared as they took in each bloom of euphoria in their eyes. 

How Noctis had been able to hold out after she got him close, she could only wonder. Her own body was barely holding out after what must've been ten minutes. 

“Noctis,” she breathed. 

“Come, my love,” he whispered against her lips, knowing her calling his name was a request. He took in the expression of awe, saw the tears that slid down her temples, and kissed her lips in confirmation. “Come.”

His voice commanded her body, almost as if it was trained by him, and the pressure in her hips mounted. The next thrust into her caused it to let go, and Luna's body arched, her hips quaking against his as he stayed fully nestled within her. Her eyes forced themselves closed, and her mouth opened as her body slightly convulsed underneath him. 

Noctis’ own orgasm must've happened as well, because by the time hers was beginning to fade, she could feel his cock throbbing inside of her, and his face was twisted in what looked like pain. 

Wrapping her tired arms around his shoulders, and her legs around his hips, she held onto him, and she bit her lip as she felt him attempt to do the same. 

Whatever this was, whatever they were, as time went on Luna began to care less and less. He may have had a love before her, but with his words and his actions, she could see he was beginning to love her as well. 

Later on that night, a few hours before what would've been dawn before the curse, Noctis lay awake cuddling her. He watched her sleep, undisturbed, and he nuzzled her ear as he whispered, “My love… please remember me…” with tears in his eyes.


End file.
